A nuclear battery is a device which includes a radiation source that acts in conjunction with a transducer which converts decay energy into an electric current. One of the most important concepts in nuclear battery design is establishing that the transducer dimensions match well with the particle mean free path such that maximum energy deposition is achieved. Many current optoelectronic nuclear battery designs involve a layered structure of alternating plates of radioisotopes, decay energy transducers, and photovoltaic (PV) cells. These layered designs introduce several interfaces at which efficiency loss occurs, as well as create mismatch between the transducer length and the particle range, which results in total device efficiency often less than 2%. Thus, there is a need to provide alternative solutions.